


Cherry

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ty-Lee visits Azula in her prison cell with gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this. I have limited knowledge of The Search trilogy, so this follows canon of the series.

Ty-Lee pads quietly through her prison cell with certainty. The makeup, bright and sharp in the light, sags in the darkness. Azula scowls from behind a curtain of greasy hair, watching her shrink into the robes as she kneels down. 

"You get a proper haircut today," she chirps. "Zuko said you need a proper haircut and clothing with the changing temperatures."

Azula curls her lip as she peels her sweaty back from the wall. 

"How gracious of my brother."

"I snuck you some cherries."

Azula sighs, holding her hand out expectantly as she opens up her sleeve. Neither says a word about the crunching of pits as Ty-Lee pulls a comb through her tangled hair.


End file.
